


Ангел не боится сделать шаг

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль застаёт Кроули в компрометирующем положении и приходит к осознанию своих чувств.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Ангел не боится сделать шаг

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels Don't Fear to Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056744) by [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822). 



> Оригинальное название отсылает к цитате Александра Поупа «Fools rush in where angels fear to tread» — «Дураки спешат туда, куда ангелы и ступить боятся»

Ангелы на самом деле не боятся куда-либо «ступать». Дело в том, что они передвигаются тихо и незримо, поэтому могут ходить везде. Это очень выручает, когда требуется совершить благословение или небольшое чудо среди людей, те все равно ничего не заметят. Еще удобнее, если пытаешься проникнуть в дом оккультного существа, такого, как, например, демон.

Азирафаэль бедром открывает дверь квартиры Кроули, обеими руками придерживая горшок с кустом лаванды, и быстро осматривает прихожую, чтобы убедиться, что он один. Он закрывает двери за собой, и куст лаванды тихо шуршит. Кроули спал почти неделю. Ангел знает об этом, потому что приходит сюда каждый день, чтобы извиниться за ссору, которая случилась у них через две недели после недоАпокалипсиса.

Непонятно, почему Кроули так отреагировал на рассказ Азирафаэля о смертных мужчинах. Почему это стало для него такой неожиданностью? В конце концов, Кроули проспал весь 19-й век, и Азирафаэль все это время чувствовал себя одиноким во всех отношениях. Почему он не должен был экспериментировать с удовольствиями плоти? Уайльд и его окружение были довольно приветливой компанией — для Азирафаэля их круг казался очень приближенным к человеческому понятию «друзья». Тем не менее, без Кроули, который всегда понимал его с полуслова, это были долгие и одинокие сто лет.

Конечно, он не сказал всего этого на словах. Он был в таком смятении и так обескуражен, когда Кроули, ни говоря ни слова, встал со своего места и вышел из книжного, что не смог придумать ничего лучше, только сокрушенно покачал головой. Сегодня выяснилось, что за все время своего пребывания на Земле Кроули (чей опыт искушений был весьма впечатляющим) ни разу не касался другого существа так, как это иногда проделывал Азирафаэль. Понять все это было очень непросто, но Азирафаэль рассудил, что злость Кроули стоит интерпретировать как ревность. Позже в тот же день он увидел, как Кроули спит.

Лаванда, которую он принес с собой, очень красивая и нежная. Азирафаэль не уверен, что Кроули понравится его подарок: в его саду в основном росли большие растениями с самой разной листвой. Но ангел все-таки ставит цветок на свободное место на гранитной плите и наклоняется, чтобы вдохнуть свой любимый сладкий аромат. Ему ничего больше не остается, только надеяться, что Кроули скоро проснется и увидит в растении символ примирения. Может быть, оно напомнит ему об Азирафаэле.

Довольный тем, как разместился подарок, он поворачивается и идет к входной двери, но рука сама собой замирает на дверной ручке и ангел забывает, как дышать, потому что сзади доносится какой-то странный звук, похожий на стон. Ангел прислушивается. Первая мысль, которая приходит в голову, о том, что Кроули, наверное, попал в беду, и, возможно, даже ранен. У Азирафаэля холодеет в груди: неужели кто-то «снизу» вернулся и решил закончить начатое? Страх за друга придает ему сил. 

Он быстрым шагом возвращается назад и хватает железную статую Афины, которую подарил Кроули на прошлое Рождество. Держа в руке увесистый предмет, он крадется по коридору и останавливается возле спальни.

Через приоткрытую дверь прекрасно видна кровать. На ней видно обнаженного Кроули, он мечется и толкается в кулак набухшим членом.

Азирафаэль едва не теряет сознание.

Кроули невозможно прекрасен в утреннем свете, гибкое тело дрожит от напряжения. В погоне за удовольствием он использует обе руки, выстроив из них гладкий и скользкий «туннель». Судя по румянцу на теле и сильному возбуждению, он уже довольно долго занят собой: грудь и живот покрывают бисеринки пота, губы покраснели и припухли.

Азирафаэль при виде этого зрелища чуть не роняет статуэтку на пол. Нравственная дилемма в буквальном смысле кружит голову. С одной стороны, наблюдать за таким интимным актом совершенно непростительно, в лучшем случае это вторжение в личную жизнь, в худшем — надругательство. Было бы правильно, если бы он сейчас повернулся, ушел и забыл о том, что видел. 

С другой стороны, Кроули своим видом буквально пленяет его. Ноги у лежащего согнуты, мышцы бёдер напрягаются, он весь выгибается и извивается на простынях, утопая в удовольствии. Его член длинный, но не тонкий, с темными кудрявыми волосами у основания и тяжелыми яйцами. Азирафаэль не может заставить себя пошевелиться, не может сдвинуться с места, упиваясь открывшемся зрелищем. Каково это — оказаться в постели вместе с Кроули и взять его в рот на всю длину? Восхитительно. Он сглатывает слюну и понимает, что приложил Усилие, хотя даже и не собирался. 

— Да-а-а-а... — шипит Кроули. — Ангел....

Потрясенный Азирафаэль думает, что его поймали врасплох; он собирается уже пробормотать что-то в ответ, но тут Кроули принимается еще быстрее двигать руками, сжимая головку при каждом толчке. Он нечеловечески быстр. Азирафаэлю кажется, что он наяву видит очертания проступающих гладких черных чешуек...

— Ангел, твою мать, — выдыхает Кроули, зажмурившись и откинув голову назад, беззащитно выставляя шею. В Азирафаэле немедленно поднимается жгучее желание защитить — это чувство не такое уж и редкое, но, когда дело доходит до демона, оно приобретает собственнический характер. Впервые с момента их маленькой ссоры он понимает, почему Кроули был так расстроен его воспоминаниями. Азирафаэлю не хочется, чтобы кто-то касался Кроули. Кроули принадлежит ему, всегда принадлежал ему, и всегда будет ему принадлежать. Кроули — его возлюбленный.

— О, мой дорогой, — шепчет он себе, чувствуя, как грудь сжимает от желания. Его собственное возбуждение совсем открыто проявляет себя: член ощутимо натягивает брюки. Он вонзает ногти в ладони, чтобы не дать себе прикоснуться к нему, он и так уже пересек черту и не пойдет дальше.

На кровати Кроули приближается к своей кульминации. Он вскидывает вверх мускулистые бёдра, его член уже вот-вот готов излиться. Понимание этого приводит Азирафаэля в трепет. Он осознает, что металл статуи проминается под напором его руки. 

Кроули снова вскрикивает и с последним сильным толчком выплескивается на живот и простыни, Азирафаэль со своего места тоже готов застонать вместе с ним, впечатленный мощным финалом.

Как же глупо было думать по-другому. 

Когда-то он думал, что знает себя. Он знал свое место во вселенной и знал место Кроули. Но, если быть честным с самим собой, нужно было давно признать, что все давным-давно изменилось. Очень трудно поверить в то, что теперь ничто не удерживает тебя, кроме себя самого — а значит, теперь для него есть только одно место.

Руки Азирафаэля дрожат. Он осторожно опускает статуэтку на стол в прихожей, пока Кроули медленно приводит себя в порядок. Возбуждение, возникшее пока он наблюдал, как демон удовлетворяет себя, все еще ощущается болезненной жаждой. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как ангел позволял своим тайным желаниям выйти наружу. А сейчас он позволил наконец, и понял, что ему стало гораздо сложнее от них отказаться.

— Азирафаэль, — тихо говорит Кроули. — Я знаю, что ты там.

Попался в конце концов. Разоблаченный ангел делает глубокий вдох, затем приоткрывает дверь. Кроули лежит раскинувшись на куче подушек. Черная шелковая простыня обволакивает стройные бедра. Демон смотрит на ангела, загадочно прищурив глаза.

— Привет, — смущенно говорит Азирафаэль. — Ты проснулся наконец.

— Я учуял тебя, — Кроули меняет положение, простыня угрожающе соскальзывает вниз. — Вся квартира пропахла чертовой лавандой.

Азирафаэль краснеет.

— Я принес ее тебе, чтобы... ох, попросить у тебя прощения. Я поступил с тобой довольно бессердечно. Когда разговариваешь о чем-то подобном, нужно больше такта и чуткости. 

— Ты не должен ни за что извиняться, ангел, — поджимает губы Кроули.

— Но я чувствую, что должен. 

Азирафаэль не может однозначно сказать, рад ли Кроули его видеть или все-таки нет, но все же неуверенно подходит поближе. Кроули не говорит, чтобы он ушел. Верткий демонический язык показывается наружу и словно порхает в воздухе: Кроули смотрит на низ живота Азирафаэля, именно туда, где все еще заметно его возбуждение. Ангел вздрагивает, видя отражение собственного желания в глазах Кроули. Но это сейчас не важно. 

— Я... Я не собирался вторгаться к тебе. Я подумал, что ты ранен и тебе больно.

Кроули с усмешкой проводит рукой по взлохмаченной прическе. Примявшиеся волосы торчат с той стороны, где они были несколько дней прижаты к подушке. 

— О, ну, если так посмотреть, ты в каком-то смысле прав.

— Кроули...

— Послушай, ангел. Я не собираюсь тебе лгать, я правда приревновал, услышав твой рассказ, — он взмахивает рукой. — Но ушел я не поэтому.

Азирафаэль сглатывает. Он чувствует, словно в его горле что-то мешается, не дает вздохнуть полной грудью, хотя ему вовсе не требуется дышать.

— Не поэтому?..

— Мне пришлось убраться оттуда, чтобы не дать себе наделать глупостей.

— Каких, например?

— Ты и впрямь заставляешь меня говорить об этом вслух? Я ждал тебя, ты должен это понимать. Но я никогда не думал, что тебя заинтересует это, что ты захочешь... выразить себя так по-человечески. И когда я наконец узнал, что у тебя все это уже было с другими, то единственное, что мне оставалось, — это поскорее уйти, чтобы не позволить себе начать тебя умолять.

— О, _Кроули_ , о мой дорогой мальчик. — Азирафаэль делает еще один шаг к кровати, Кроули пристально смотрит на него.

— Не смей меня жалеть.

— Я бы и не помыслил о таком. Я был так глуп. Мне было страшно. Но ты должен знать, что я полностью и всецело люблю и хочу тебя.

Глаза Кроули расширяются от внезапного осознания. Он поднимает навстречу руки, которые до этого нервно теребили простынь.

Падать в объятия Кроули — легче легкого. Это самое легкое из всего того, что когда-либо делал Азирафаэль.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
